Andy Vs Dwight
by Couragebold
Summary: Andy is becoming angrier towards Angela and Dwight's relationship. When he hurts Angela, will Dwight step in and protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Angela smiled to herself as she glanced from the copier at Dwight.

He sat on the phone, talking logically and confidently, his eyes intensely focused.

After all they had been through, they were finally together again and everyone in the office had been accepting to the news.

Nothing could be better.

Dwight's eyes softened as his gaze met hers.

He thought of how much he loved his female, and how he would do anything to ensure her happiness and safety.

His attention diverted back to his client.

Angela sighed, still lost in thought, her hands typing away on the computer.

She felt someone's gaze on her and as she slowly turned around, she could see Andy staring. He broke his eye contact immediately and coughed unsubtly.

Ever since she had gotten back with Dwight, Angela had noticed Andy's strange behaviour. He'd started glaring with anger and the both of them and often rudely cut in front of Angela for the copier or bumped her slightly and didn't apologise in the kitchen. She was growing impatient at his immature anger but didn't want to complain to Dwight, for fear of his retaliation. She smiled to herself at how protective her Beet man was.

The day passed slowly and Angela's rumbling stomach alerted her that it was nearly lunch time. She typed on her keyboard, frowning as she realised her documents hadn't printed.

She sighed, walking over to the tall shelf of fresh paper. She stretched on her tip toes, her fingertips just grazing the paper packet. Suddenly, the paper disappeared as a large hand grabbed it off the shelf.

She turned around in frustration, only to see Dwight's loving eyes.

"Angela, if you need my help due to your height restrictions,please do hesitate to ask." They smiled at one another, as he handed her the paper.

After printing her documents, Angela wandered into the kitchen, boiling the kettle as she made her cup of tea, and Dwight's coffee. He preferred no sugar, something she approved of. Just as she finished pouring the hot water, she turned to see the coffee cup being lifted of the bench.

Andy stood holding the cup, cheekily.

"Thanks, Angela." He said sarcastically.

Anger struck her.

"That's not for you, Andy. That's for Dwight."

She stormed up to him, inches away from his face.

He slowly put the hot coffee on the counter, his expression angry.

"Well,Angela, maybe it was meant for me and you made the wrong decision making it for Dwight."

He took a step closer to her, blocking the door.

Her eyes narrowed and her heart beat quickened. She started to feel threatened. Andy continued.

"And maybe you need to rethink who you make coffee for or you will regret it." He towered over her small frame, all signs of humour drained from his face.

She took a small step back as he stood closer. She began to panic as Andy remained still, in front of the exit.

The door behind him swung open roughly.

Dwight stood cautiously, quickly taking in the fearful body language of his Monkey, and the tension of Andy. Anger struck him.

He stormed up to Andy, standing taller than him.

"Is there a problem here? "

He looked quickly at Angela, her posture still full of tension. That just made him angrier.

"Because if you dare intimidate her, I will hurt you and everyone knows that physically, I will best you."

Andy raised his hands sarcastically as he slowly moved around Dwight, towards the door. He said nothing, only glared at Angela threateningly and at Dwight in annoyance, before returning to his desk.

Angela sighed in relief as Dwight quickly walked to her side.

"Angela, what did he say? Are you alright?" He hugged her tightly as he felt her body relax.

She sniffled.

"Nothing, he's just acting weird." She hugged Dwight back tightly.

Dwight felt angry that another male would dare threaten his woman. He knew he could take Andy if it came to it. For now, he would just keep an eye on his strange behaviour and ensure his Monkey was happy and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had settled down for a brief time after Andy's confrontation. Angela's days consisted of working, followed by going to visit Dwight, where he would name all of the plants on his farm and lay with his arms around her under the stars.

Michael broke her concentration.

"Attention people. Today is international pancake day so we are all leaving an hour early."

Stanley cheered with extreme enthusiasm.

Angela sighed to herself. She would not be leaving work early just because it was some food celebration. That would place her one hour behind tomorrow's schedule.

She carried on typing, muttering to herself about how silly some people were.

She was stuck into her work when she vaguely was aware of people slowly leaving. First Pam, followed by Stanley, Andy and the rest of the office.

Dwight sat alone, buried in his work, stealing glances across the room.

The both of them worked in silence, the sound of keyboard tapping and phone calls comforting.

5pm finally hit and Angela sighed with relief, for now this meant she would be spending the night with Dwight. She gathered her things and gracefully walked to his desk.

She smiled down at him as he sat on his chair, engrossed in his work.

He finally noticed her presence and jumped slightly.

"Oh, hi Monkey. Im just going to finish business with this client and I'll meet you at home. I told Mose to feed Sprinkles, so you won't need to."

She smiled at his kindness.

"I'll see you at home then."

He looked up in admiration, to smile at her.

The elevator doors opened as Angela walked to the exit. The cool breeze made her shiver in her thin cardigan.

Walking over to her car, she balanced her things on the bonnet as she tried to retrieve her keys.

A tall figure suddenly appeared behind her and she gasped.

Andy stood unnaturally still, his eyes livid.

"Geez, Andy!" Angela exclaimed in fright at his surprise.

He closed the distance between them.

"Of course you stayed back at work with HIM!" He spat.

Angela's heart quickened in anxiety.

"I..I.." She stammered in fear.

Strong hands violently grabbed her arms and she exhaled as her back was violently shoved against the building wall.

"You dare dump me?! You whore!"

Andy shouted in her face, slamming her back against the wall a second time.

Tears ran down her face as she felt the bruising from his grip and desperately tried to breathe in between sobs.

Andy pulled her close to him, preparing another slam into the wall.

Instantly, a large fist knocked Andy from his grip. He stumbled backwards a few paces.

Dwight quickly stood in front of a sobbing Angela, his expression furious.

He stormed over to Andy, picking him up by his collar and landing a solid punch to his face.

"YOU EVER, TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Angela had never seen Dwight so fearsome. She cowered against the wall, freezing cold and covered in bruises.

Andy spluttered blood before clumsily pushing past Dwight and escaping into his car.

Dwight was by Angela's side instantly.

She sobbed.

"Monkey, Monkey. Hey I'm here, It's just you need to tell me where he hurt you. "

Dwight scanned her small body, searching for injuries.

She cried harder as he gently embraced her, scooping her up and carrying her gently to his car.

"Come on, let's go back to my house and I'll take care of you. You're safe now, Monkey."

Angela's sobs slowly subsided as she sat in the warm car of her lover, feeling slightly less cold and in pain as she glanced up at his face, driving to his home.


End file.
